plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zomboni
The Zomboni is a zombie riding a Zamboni, or an ice resurfacer with a red Z on it that leaves an ice trail on which nothing can be planted. It is the thirteenth zombie to appear in Adventure Mode. Zombie Bobsled Teams will appear after the Zomboni left an ice trail behind. The ice trail usually disappears after a while. However, a single Jalapeno is enough to both destroy the zombie and also melt the ice trail. Overview Absorbs 75 Normal Damage Shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 25, 50, and 65 Normal Damage Shots with heavy shaking around 70 Normal Damage Shots before exploding at 75 Normal Damage Shots. Crushes plants and leaves a trail of ice that can't be planted on. Suburban Almanac Entry Zomboni The Zomboni applies ice, steam and pressure to your plants. Toughness: High Special: Crushes plants, leaves an ice trail Weakness: Spikeweed, Spikerock and Jalapeno Often mistaken for a zombie driving an ice machine, the Zomboni is a totally different life-form more closely related to a space ogre than a zombie. Strategy An engine sound is audible before the Zomboni enters your lawn. Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts cannot stop the Zomboni. Magnet-shrooms are also useless against the Zomboni. Zombonis are also immune to the freezing effect of Snow Peas, Winter Melons, and Ice-shrooms. Use Spikeweed or Spikerock to pop its tires. Explosives can also destroy it. Since the Zomboni will leave an ice trail which nothing can be planted on, use the Jalapeno to melt the ice trail and kill the zombie simultaneously. Strangely, a Chomper can devour the entire machine. Bobsled Bonanza During this level, the ice trail left by the Zomboni will not disappear. The Jalapeno is the best weapon against Zombonis. Setting a Potato Mine, Squash, Spikeweed, or Chomper early in anticipation of a Zomboni helps significantly. Once a Jalapeno removes the Zomboni's ice trail, then planting Spikerock prevents any more ice trails from being set. Survival: Endless In Survival: Endless, dozens of Zombonis may spawn stacked on top of each other. Area of Effect plants, like Gloom-shrooms, may be able to destroy Zombonis. Cob Cannons also help significantly, since they can fire corn cob missles over the Zomboni's ice trail. Placing a Spikeweed underneath many Zombonis will pop all of their tires before disappearing. Explosives with a large blast radius, like the Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom, can destroy Zombonis in multiple rows. Trivia * The Zomboni and the Catapult Zombie are the only zombies that ride in vehicles, unless you count Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot. * The Zomboni, the Digger Zombie, the Ladder Zombie, the Gargantuar, the Giga-Gargantuar, the Catapult Zombie, and the Balloon Zombie are the only zombies that can get past a Tall-nut by itself without eating the plant. * If a Zomboni appears on Survival: Roof, Survival: Roof (Hard) or Survival: Roof (Endless), then it will stop laying an ice trail after it reaches the slanted portion of the roof. * The Zomboni, Bungee Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, and Pogo Zombie are the only zombies that make noises before entering. * So far, the Zomboni is the only zombie that has a changed description in the Suburban Almanac for some versions (see below). **Not to be mistaken for a Zamboni® brand ice resurfacing machine. Zamboni® and the image of the ice-resurfacing machine are registered trademarks of Frank J. Zamboni & Co., Inc., and "Zomboni" is used with permission. For all your non-zombie related ice resurfacing needs, visit www.zamboni.com! * The Zomboni, Dr. Zomboss, Imp, Gargantuar, and the Backup Dancer are the only zombies that don't have the word "zombie" in their names. * The Zomboni will not appear in Survival: Night or its harder variant because of the presence of graves; it would not make sense for the Zomboni to leave an ice trail on the grave but have the grave still be standing. * The Zomboni's almanac entry is cut off in the DS Version because of lack of space. * Zomboni is a mix between zombie and zamboni. * Sometimes, when the Zomboni tire is popped by Spikeweed or Spikerock, it will fall backwards and explode. * A Zomboni cannot eat your brains See also * Spikeweed * Spikerock * Jalapeno * Catapult Zombie * Zombie Bobsled Team Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombie Groups Category:Zombies with "high" Toughness